


Hold Me

by sosooley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosooley/pseuds/sosooley
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Визуал от G до T





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/KUk4Cxs.jpg)


End file.
